


Before Toxicity

by Tellie_Vision



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bellatrix is extremely mean actually if you didn’t catch the vibe, Dissy and Aph show up for like five seconds in this, F/F, Mentions of Cults, Mentions of alcohol, Rites and Magic Campaign, Sexual References, She’s Trying Her Best, Verona is kind of a fool but can you blame her, if you couldn’t guess that’s how it would end up, self harm but not in the way you think, she’s doing it to pretend she got hurt not to actively harm herself, you shouldn’t ship these two Bella ends up being emotionally abusive later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellie_Vision/pseuds/Tellie_Vision
Summary: A traveling doctor awakes to find herself sharing a bed with a princess. Apparently, this princess has decided she likes her. This is the start to a disastrous relationship, but they don’t know that yet.
Relationships: Verona Luanne Forsythe/Bellatrix Satana Eruta





	Before Toxicity

Dr. Verona Luanne Forsythe was known for many things across the land. Helping hurt travelers, attending to poor towns afflicted with disease, supplying medicine to most towns in each region of the land—except Delusia—with her neutral hand, and her ironically poor immune system. But, what was important now was what she was  _not_ known for among those who hailed her their saving grace—her drinking problem. 

Her head pounded, like an angry rabbit was trapped inside her skull and wanted her to know just how upset it was. She had her eyes shut tightly to suppress the pain, but she was very aware of a warm, human presence beneath her. Not a foreign feeling, but one that came as a surprise given Verona’s status as a bit of a hopeless romantic. She didn’t normally have luck with such things and if she did, apparently it was a law by fate that they had to die in some tragic way just as she thought she was finally going to satisfied with her situation. Well... it only happened once, but Verona certainly thought that was one too many times and she _must_ be cursed, maybe by some love god or goddess that was angry with her for rejecting religion, or something. 

_ Oh, drunk Verona, what did you get yourself into this time? _ Verona lamented internally as she finally opened her eyes, straining to see through the harsh morning light. She didn’t remember a thing from the night before—at least not after her fifth or six drink. Nothing she remembered was eventful, at least, and nothing involved the mysterious stranger she was in bed with. Fed up with the sunlight, she rested her head down on the chest of whoever she’d apparently spent the night with—a woman, definitely, with darker, sort of tan, freckled skin. Someone with a relatively small frame, too, Verona thought, noticing that the other woman must’ve been about a whole head shorter than her.

_I’ve gotta get out of here,_ Verona fought through the haze around her brain and turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes and sighing.  _Just a few more minutes... I suppose it has been a while since I’ve felt someone’s touch like this... Maybe I can pretend for just a bit..._ She tiredly opened her eyes once more and caught sight of the other woman’s hair.  _Blue... that’s pretty,_ she mused, a small smile forming on her lips.

...A small smile that would disintegrate as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, having suddenly remembered something very, _very_ important. Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled exactly where she was—a room in a popular bar in Venetha, capitol of Ehmphyriat and home to the kingdom’s royals... two of which had blue hair. The only two people  alive  with completely blue hair, as a matter of fact, and judging by the woman’s size, this was—thankfully—not Queen Discordia...

_PRINCESS BELLATRIX SATANA ERUTA?_ Verona’s head screamed at her as she leapt up to get a look at the woman’s face for confirmation and, sure enough, she did indeed stare down at the face of the sleeping princess. Her heart hammered in her chest as she went over what this meant—she  had slept with a  princess?  How on earth had she even ended up in the position to do so, much less while  drunk!  Surely, she’d be put to death if the king and queen found out about this! She had to leave  _now_. 

Hastily, Verona began to throw her clothes back on, unaware of the wakening princess behind her. Bellatrix blinked, bored and tired, as she watched the frantic doctor. “Leaving so soon?” She spoke in a tone that was just as bored and dry as her expression, but something deep inside it suggested she was trying to be playful. Verona froze up as the sound hit her ears, unsure of how to respond and terrified of how she’d be reprimanded now that the princess was awake. 

“U-Uh, I... um...” The traveling doctor shook as she sought her brain for any excuse, any reason to escape the beautiful princess’ piercing gaze and free herself from impending doom. “I-I have to be in Rostille in a few days, s-so—“

“You really should know better than to run from  _me_ , Verona,” Bellatrix shook her head, interrupting the stuttering line of excuses. The princess sat up, not bothering to bring the blanket with her. “I am fond of you. Not many can hold that honor.”

“S-Sorry, Your Highness, I-I...” Verona began to rattle out an apology only to stop dead in her tracks as she processed what Bellatrix had said. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in puzzled disbelief before asking, “did you just say you were  _fond_ of me?” 

Bellatrix held her rather stoic composure. “Yes. And you should be more excited about that.” The princess seemed rather annoyed with the doctor, despite her sudden and strange confession of what was apparently love to her. A very lackluster definition, if that was so, especially given who her parents were. 

Verona blinked, her eyes now wide with surprise. “Uh... thank you, Your Highness!” She managed to blurt out after an awkward silence. “I... don’t know how to respond to that. Not really, I mean. I question how I—drunk, also—managed to impress the likes of you, but I suppose you don’t need to explain if you don’t want to...?” She laughed nervously, but Bellatrix’s expression never changed and Verona wondered if she really  did just look permanently annoyed. She rose from the bed, holding an air of regality around her despite her nudity, and approached Verona with narrowed eyes.

“You entertain me,” she answered, grabbing Verona’s chin to affirm that she would keep her eyes locked to hers. “You’re easy on the eyes and troubled...” she paused, opening a void in the conversation that made Verona feel tense with something close to fear. “You’re very,  _very_ easy to dig into.” Bellatrix leaned in for emphasis, as if she’d kiss her, then pulled back. “I _like_ that.”

Verona was still mostly lost for words.  Was that supposed to be a compliment...? She gulped, swallowing the tension and spoke. “Thank... you...?” She was sort of afraid not to thank her for every word she spoke, still unsure how she’d won the heart of such a particular woman. “Also, uh,” she blushed and glanced away from the shorter but domineering woman, “you’re still... you know... naked?”

The princess seemed unbothered. “You’ve seen more than all of me, I don’t see why you’re so pressed by it.” With an eye roll, she released Verona from her grasp and collected her clothing from the floor, hyper aware of Verona’s nervous eyes on her. The pair was silent as Bellatrix dressed and, once she was done, the princess was the one to break through it once more. 

“Why are you still here?” She asked, throwing Verona back into puzzlement. “You had the opportunity to escape.”

“I thought you wanted me to stay!” Verona cried out in confusion.

“I do,” Bellatrix answered, “but, you don’t want to be here. You’re afraid to speak to me, to speak your truths. I can feel your fear, it’s fanning out of you like a threatened peacock.” Verona got that Bellatrix wasn’t great at expressing herself, because her tone still sounded the same as it had before—she was supposed to be conveying sadness, Verona thought, but she still held that same bitter-sounding tone. 

Verona blinked. “...Don’t you  enjoy  being feared, though...?” She dared to ask, knowing if her bold guess was wrong, she’d likely be tossed out the window. 

Bellatrix seemed to ponder the question, pursing her lips together in thought. “I suppose,” she suddenly grinned deviously, a glint of malice in her eyes. “I’m probably being _overdramatic_.” She seemed amused now; how odd, Verona thought. “It’s a trait passed to me from my mother. You’re smarter than you look.”

“Uh... thanks?” Verona wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult; perhaps for the princess, it was both. 

Bellatrix didn’t give the doctor a chance to speak any more before cutting in again. “Look, I know you have to leave, but I want you to be able to come back,” she started, prompting Verona to interrupt, against her best judgement.

“Of course I can come back if you really want! I don’t just stay in one place for—“

“No, no,” Bellatrix shook her head, “I mean, back to  _me_.” She explained, though Verona still didn’t seem to grasp what she meant. “I am here under the guise of a commoner,” she gestured to the cloak she was wearing which obscured her features well despite its drab design and lackluster quality. “If you are to see me again—and you _must_ —you will need entry to the palace; and I know how to give that to you.” 

“O-Oh, you’re THAT serious about liking me, huh?” Verona’s face flushed red and she fiddled with her hands nervously, not grasping Bellatrix’s intensity at all. She caught Bellatrix narrowing her eyes at her and snapped out of her busy daydreaming to pay attention once again. “Sorry, Your Highness,” she apologized sheepishly.

“Anyway—I need you to cut me up—“

“WHAT?” Verona gasped in disbelief, the words dumping over her like freezing cold water on an already cold day. “Bellatrix—Your Highness, I mean!—with all due respect, I can’t just... hurt you like that! I’m meant to heal, not harm! Much less harm royalty with notably aggressive fathers!”

Bellatrix seemed amused at Verona’s concern. “You can patch me up right after. We’ll pretend I got caught in a tough patch and you saved me, then my parents will have to approve of you coming to visit at my request.” She explained the rest of her plan, but Verona still seemed unsure. 

“I... I don’t want to hurt you...”

“Then give me something sharp; I’ll do it.”

Verona quickly began fumbling with her nearby backpack, searching for a scalpel or knife to offer the princess, knowing better than to argue. Upon procuring a scalpel after an awkward silence, she haphazardly tossed it to the other girl, quickly horrified at her own actions but relieved to see that Bellatrix had caught it—blade first and with only two fingers. She watched uncomfortably as the princess set about her task, drawing the blade across her unmarked skin lightly, but enough to draw blood. The act seemed like a crime, to defile her beauty in such a way. But, Verona knew she could do nothing to stop the determined and defiant princess—it was admirable, how steady she was in her ways. Being born elite must’ve had that as a perk; Verona certainly wouldn’t have known. 

“Verona,” Bellatrix broke the silence as continued fabricating the fight, “you mentioned having bad blood with my family last night. I’m curious about what you meant by that.”

Verona’s eyes widened. “I did?” She started to sweat, unsure just WHY her more drunken self thought that was a good idea. The doctor knew what was being referenced, but it was such an awkward topic given she and Bellatrix had slept with each other...

“Yes. I pressed for more, but you had other plans,” Bellatrix didn’t look up from her work, but her tone of voice suggested playfulness. “You didn’t mention much of your family; I’m assuming father killed them, or something of the like?”

Verona froze. “...Nooooo... not... not really. The king had his hand in my mother’s demise, but not anything direct enough to push any blame for her death on him.”

“So, this  is  a long-running family affair,” Bellatrix seemed interested in the drama, but to be honest, there wasn’t too much.

“Not really long-running but...” Verona gulped and looked away, unable to make eye contact with the princess as she continued, “my mother was... uh... involved with... your father. Uh, before I was born, though. I... am a good chunk of why they broke up. She cheated on him with another castle doctor and... I... came into existence from that.” Bellatrix had paused her task to look at Verona with the most interest the doctor had seen on her face yet. 

“And father did not kill her where she stood? I’m intrigued,” Bellatrix held a devious glint in her eyes, “your mother must’ve been a frightening woman if he spared her for such a transgression.” 

Verona blinked, as if a painful memory had come flooding back; the image of her mother’s face, painted with a look of sick glee as she tormented someone she was supposed to care for. “Uh...” she tried to clear her mind. “Yeah. She was scary.” Verona eventually agreed, nodding in a way that made it obvious she knew from personal experience. “So scary, he continued letting her work there until she tried to...” 

“Tried to what?” Bellatrix had resumed her task, but seemed curious as to why Verona suddenly stopped speaking. 

Verona had forgotten the part of her mother’s life story that involved attempting regicide on the pregnant queen. Up until now, at least. It wasn’t something she thought about often, but it was... a pretty important part of the story. Though, she was afraid of how Bellatrix would respond to this truth given she was apparently interested in her. 

Verona swallowed hard. “Uh... she tried to poison your mom. And you and your brother, technically. Y’know, because she was—“

“Pregnant, I know,” Bellatrix nodded in understanding, “I am aware of the attempt on our lives—I was not aware that the defector involved, father’s apparently “maddened” ex, was your mother. Curious. I wonder if they’ll recognize the face of my heroine when she hauls me home.” She seemed more amused than anything.

Verona was shocked. Did the princess really not care at all? She didn’t seem to be taking this information seriously.  _The Peacock Princess is a little less well-adjusted than I would’ve thought..._ Verona thought to herself before mentally slapping herself across the face for slandering the princess, even if Bellatrix couldn’t hear it. 

“You don’t care?” She dared to ask.

“Not really,” Bellatrix set the blade down, satisfied with her work. “I think my parents take everything too seriously. It happened. We lived. It’s fine.” She waved it off. “I have some controversial opinions my father would probably torture me for having if he knew, in that same respect.” The princess paused. “You can come patch me up, now, starshine.” She beckoned for the doctor with a finger.

Verona froze up and blushed at the pet name, but quickly—and awkwardly—regained her composure enough to look through her supplies again for bandages. She found one of her many rolls and hurried to attend to her charge. The silence that followed was almost deafening and Verona was too nosy to maintain it. “So... controversial opinions, you said? Like what? If you mind sharing, I mean.” 

Bellatrix seemed to be waiting for her to ask. “I think the Delusians aren’t as bad as my parents make them out to be,” she spoke the bold statement as if it wasn’t treasonous to do so. She smirked as Verona’s jaw dropped and continued before she could be interrupted, “if they went through a few reforms—like getting rid of the human sacrifice aspect—they’d be allowed to live in peace.” 

“...I... suppose you have a point, but, uh, with all due respect, Your Highness,” Verona swallowed, “I think the Delusians are a bit too far gone for that and your parents have justified reasons for disliking them. I was raised among them and I know their cruelty; they would need... a big miracle to regain decency.” 

“Fair. But my parents’ reasons are extremely personal. My mother was abused, but that is because she was seen as a non-contributing member of their society; if they rebalanced their societal structure, such things wouldn’t have to happen and they’d be much more peaceful. I suspect Dread Queen Delu’seer must have some personal issue she projected onto my mother, because from what I’ve heard, the Dread Queen is only cruel to a certain type of person.” Bellatrix had clearly thought about this a lot and Verona was sort of amazed. Maybe she shouldn’t have been, it was reasonable to believe the princess had some level of training in regards to the functioning of societal structure and the like, but still... the media tended to portray her as a bitter bitch, lost in world of trivial and meaningless problems; a woman who did nothing but complain. But, it seemed, there was more to Bellatrix than the light of day had seen...

“That’s... I’ve never thought of that before. You have... a point, actually.” Verona nodded, “not saying I KNOW the queen has an issue, but she DOES seem to target the openly depressed! My...” she trailed off at the thought of someone long gone. “Someone special to me was also hurt by her frequently; she, too, was open about her feelings of hopelessness.” Verona sighed to clear her mind of the aforementioned person. “Given the Dread Queen seems to target vulnerable women for her cult, it surprises me she treats the _most_ vulnerable that way. But, are you suggesting the Dread Queen is depressed and doesn’t know how to deal with it? That’s not a theory I’ve heard before in all my travels.”

Bellatrix nodded. “She doesn’t want to be seen as weak and vulnerable, so she doesn’t give herself the chance and expresses anger at those that  do allow themselves to vent their pain. Likewise, she surrounds herself with the weak not only because they’re easy to persuade and corrupt, but because they only make her look stronger in comparison. It only makes sense.”

“Huh. That’s a smart observation. You’re really good at reading people!”

“I know.” Bellatrix swelled with pride. “I would go further and suggest that, perhaps, the Dread Queen also has a mother she misses dearly, which is why she was so extreme with my mother, but I have no source for such a claim.” She paused. “But, my father’s issue with the cultists, for a change—they are relevant to what occurred to my mother but much more. I feel they are rooted in misogyny, personally.” 

Verona finished patching up the last of Bellatrix’s wounds and set the remainder of her roll of bandages down to ask, “really? Why is that? With the way he treats your mom, I would assume he had no issue with that type of thing.”

“My mother is the only woman he treats that way; I’ve heard tales of the women before, used and discarded like the weekly news... and his choice in a wife supports my theory, I believe. Think of your mother, who I assume is the “insane ex” he has mentioned before—powerful, harsh, and determined, unpredictable and self-serving. He speaks like he despised her for such traits. Compare that to my mother—demure and soft, a submissive force who rarely combats with him and is happy to let him tower over her in terms of power.” She paused. “...which I, unfortunately, have to hear about every other night.” Her face turned sour as she spoke but Verona understood why. “Anyway... given that and how perfect I am _ordered_ to be, I think he thinks women are beneath him.”

“To be fair, it sounds like he thinks _everyone_ is beneath him, regardless of gender—no offense,” Verona spoke in his defense, which shocked her, given she wasn’t too fond of him. “Are you sure—“

“I am aware,” Bellatrix interrupted, “but I feel it is bred from a place of, at least, internalized misogyny. I think a place of balance exists somewhere between what he thinks and what Delu’seer thinks.” 

Verona allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips as Bellatrix finished. “You’re going to be a great leader one day, Your Highness. I swear, you are the only person I have EVER heard trying to make compromises between the Ehmphyrians and Delusians.”

Bellatrix, caught off guard by the _genuine_ compliment, blushed and looked almost flustered at the concept of  being  given a compliment by someone who wasn’t obligated to give her one. “Ah...” she smiled softly, “I am obligated by my name to be.” She quickly shed whatever softness she had shown and reverted back to her ice-cold self. “Now... shall we drag myself home? I’ll instruct you on what to say on the way.”

***

“MY BABY!” Verona had hardly stepped foot in the palace—escorted by guards, of course—before Queen Discordia was rushing for her “injured” daughter, bowling over everyone in her courtier-crowded path. “Oh, my poor Bella, what happened to you! This is why we forbid you from leaving the palace!” She fussed unceasingly over her daughter as her husband made his appearance, walking over with much less haste. 

“Mama...” Bellatrix reached out to her mom weakly, trying to really hammer in how pitiful she was presenting herself as in that moment. 

“And why is the DeSoto-Forsythe girl here?” Verona’s heart plummeted into her stomach—how on EARTH did Aphrodisius recognize her? She had been so young when her mother worked at the palace! So young, she didn’t even remember anything of it other than it always being hot! Before she could muster an explanation, Discordia saved her.

“Aphrodisius!” She scolded, “our baby is hurt and you’re fussing over the woman that clearly saved her? You have more important things to worry about than her lineage right now!” Aphrodisius seemed a bit surprised to be snapped at, but begrudgingly shut his mouth as Discordia continued, “thank you so much for helping her! She can be so disastrous sometimes, she’s lucky you were around!”

“N-No problem, Your Majesty,” Verona gulped, feeling guilty as she went with Bellatrix’s lie. “I didn’t realize she was the princess at first; she was... laying in an alley under her cloak here, so I couldn’t tell.”

“An ALLEY?” Discordia gasped. “Bella! What were you doing out there?” She came across as accusatory. Verona wondered if it was common for the princess to sneak out and if she did, was she often caught doing less than savory acts? That was, at least, what Verona inferred from the tone in Discordia’s voice and the stern look in her eyes.

Bellatrix coughed, pretending to be weak. “I got in an argument with a big triton,” she coughed again, “probably a scorned ex-guard, but I didn’t have time to... to look for an exile’s scar... He got me by surprise, but Verona here showed up quickly after he left.” She lied, but it was evident her mother believed her. Aphrodisius continued to fester as he watched, clearly more disappointed in his daughter for breaking his rules than worried about her injured state. 

“I will have wanted posters made for this criminal immediately,” he sighed. “But for now... Miss DeSoto, what brought you to Ehmphyriat? The last I saw of you, we were preparing to execute your mother for treason...”

“Oh, Aphrodisius get over it!” Discordia’s hair leaped into a spiky mess, indicating her wrath. “We can worry about this later! I don’t understand why you’re more worried about your ex-relationship drama with Angela right now than your hurt daughter!” 

“She tried to kill you!” Aphrodisius seemed shocked that Discordia was upset with him. “This is beyond relationship drama! I have every right to think the spawn of that she-devil would have equally ill intentions!” He defended. 

Before the normally lovey-dovey couple could continue bickering, Verona piped up, “I-It’s just Forsythe. My mother means nothing to me.” It was true. Miss Angela DeSoto was an extremely uncomfortable topic... Verona didn’t even like to THINK of her, much less speak about her.

Aphrodisius seemed interested, but that answer seemed to calm whatever worry he had, at least temporarily. He glanced at Discordia before replying, “touché.” The king then sighed and turned his attention to Bellatrix. “Now that that’s taken care of  for now...  you, peachick, are confined to your chambers for the next moon for this stunt. You know better than to be sneaking out!”

“What!” Bellatrix’s eyes widened and she leapt up in Verona’s arms, nearly breaking character. “Mama, you can’t let him do that! I just wanted to see the city again! It’s been ages since I’ve gotten to leave the palace!” She feigned innocence, but Discordia simply shook her head.

“Your father’s punishment is just. You know better  and  you need time to rest.” She affirmed, letting Bellatrix wallow in defeat. “We’re only trying to do what’s best for you and that means staying in the palace; you’ll understand one day.” 

“But I’ll be... lonely! You can’t force me into isolation!” Bellatrix pleaded, clearly trying her best to persuade her mother into getting her out of trouble. She grew angry and shouted, “if you do this, I expect to see a blue moon this month!” 

Verona felt sorry for her. There was a chance she really was just lonely and that tugged at Verona’s heartstrings—maybe there was something she could do to help? Before Discordia or Aphrodisius could say anything in response to their daughter’s cries, Verona interjected, “I could stay and keep her company!” The three quarreling family members went silent and turned their eyes to the doctor, who suddenly felt awkward. “I-I mean, I could look after her while she heals. If you’ll allow it. And then she won’t be lonely...?” Verona shied away from the royals’ piercing gazes as she tried to explain what she meant, regretting speaking the whole time.

“Let her stay,” Bellatrix was first to speak, clearly delighted that she’d most likely be getting her way in at least one aspect. “I know what you’re thinking and I promise I won’t do anything this time!”

_ ...‘This time?’ What does that mean? _ Verona thought, puzzled. It seemed there was a part of Bellatrix’s history that was kept a secret from anyone outside the palace...

“I think that’s a great idea!” Discordia nodded, “Bella needs more friends anyway!” It was unclear if she actually thought that, or if she just wanted the conversation to be over so she and her husband could go back to whatever they’d been doing prior to realizing Bellatrix was missing. 

“Mama!” Bellatrix seemed somewhere between embarrassed and upset at the implication that she had no friends. It made Verona wonder if it was true... which made her feel even more sorry for the princess. 

Aphrodisius seemed tentative, but conceded. He likely didn’t want to upset his wife anymore than he already had. “Very well. This... doctor... the spawn of a woman who attempted to kill  both  of you, mind you.. . may stay until Bellatrix is healed, but will be under constant guard supervision.” He focused on Verona hard as he added, “and let me place emphasis on this: you are a _temporary_ caretaker and  nothing more. Understand?” 

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty! Thank you! I promise Her Highness will be nothing but safe in my care!”  _What does that mean, though? Did someone in charge of Bellatrix do something to her in the past...?_ Verona had many, many questions trapped in her head that she knew would remain unanswered. 

Aphrodisius was silent for a moment before nodding and glancing over his shoulder. “Court dismissed! Everyone return to their duties! And you,” he returned to Verona, “Bellatrix will lead you to her chambers. Go. Now.” He was extremely intimidating and Verona was quick to nod and await instruction from Bellatrix, who immediately pointed to the left. Verona was quick to hurry away, but she could feel the king and queen’s eyes boring into the back of her head.

“Good job,” Bellatrix whispered, “now you’re stuck with me and I didn’t even have to command you. I’m charmed.” She seemed to take this voluntary submission as a compliment of sorts. “You did better than I had expected.” 

“I wouldn’t want you stuck in here yourself... that sounds like it sucks.” Verona blushed, turning to journey up a flight of stairs as Bellatrix pointed her in another direction. “Do you think they’re mad I’m sticking around for you? His Majesty sounded... not pleased.” Verona furrowed her brow as she added, “I swear, I’m _nothing_ like my mother!”

“Oh, father definitely is,” Bellatrix laughed, “but mother cares more about me than the threat of me being defiled by a commoner, much less one who is descended from an attempted murderer.” She rolled her eyes and Verona almost tripped over the stair in front of her.

“W-What?”

“Father thinks I need to be married off to another royal, so I shouldn’t be sleeping around—especially with commoners, but...” Bellatrix pretended to ponder it, “I don’t really care. He’s probably extra worried about me sleeping with you because of the whole “daughter of a treasonous wretch” thing.”

“B-But, we already  _DID_ sleep with each other! Won’t I get in trouble if he finds out?” Verona was close to panicking, but Bellatrix remained calm.

“Yeah, but he won’t,” she replied. “You’re safe with me... in fact, I find I quite enjoy sleeping with commoners, so, evidently, he usually doesn’t find out about it.” Bellatrix paused before adding, “most of the time he finds out, it’s because it was a guard or palace staff. So, commoners are usually safe.”

“O-Oh?” Verona didn’t know how to respond.

“Mhm...” Bellatrix reached up to jerk Verona’s gaze down to hers before adding, “and we’re going to be alone together for a very long time...” She grinned, satisfied to see Verona practically melt into a puddle of distress at the implications. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I wrote a while ago and forgot to post. Not much to say about it, but this is the, I guess, “soft foundation” for Bellatrix and Verona’s eventually AWFUL relationship, to give context to the title
> 
> Oh also Aph and Dissy both don’t trust Verona, they just have different priorities jsksk and Discordia is actually extremely fake with most people (not to the extent someone like Magdalena is but still), now that you’re seeing her from an outside perspective I just want to clarify that
> 
> Oh also if you couldn’t guess—Bellatrix gets around and that’s what the big secret is, her parents don’t want that spreading around. Ironic because Aphrodisius was the same way jsksk 
> 
> Anyway find me on Twitter @tellie_vision or tumblr @tellie-vision-art if you’re interested in these characters


End file.
